Casey and Madeleine
by Anna1988
Summary: Madeleine has had a hard past and is now in love with Casey and living with him and it will take him a lot of talking to her to ensure her that they can have a normal life.
1. May 2006

May 2006

Casey and Madeleine have met when they both started to work for Sebastian Stark about a year ago. They soon started an affair. Casey soon noticed that he and Madeleine had sex very often sometimes twice a day. He started to wonder why Madeleine wanted sex so often. He then did a little searching on the internet and he found out that she could either be a sex addict or that she is trying to cop and hide things from her past through sex. In his mind she was not a sex addict but she is trying to hide and cop with things from her past trough sex. He loved Madeleine and he knew that she loved him, too. But she never wanted an official relationship. Now he started to think it had something to do with her past. One day after work they were at his place and she was already getting undressed when he thought it would be a good moment to talk to her.

"Madeleine get dressed again. I need to talk to you." "Fine! You are breaking up right?" She asked under tears and then he noticed that their was fear in her eyes. She had put her jacket back on. So he went over to where she stood and wrapped one arm around her and said "Madeleine I´m not breaking up with you but I need to talk to you." They sit down on the couch. "Madeleine what happened in your past what you are not telling me? Talk to me?" "There is nothing Casey really." "Madeleine quit it. Do not lie to me. Someone hurt you right?" She looked at him with fear and pain. "Madeleine some one abused you in your childhood and in your later relationship too, right?" Madeleine was stunned. How did he know all this. It was true but how did he know all this. "How do you know?" "I did a little searching on the internet and came up with this solution." "Fine you are right. It is all true. Now you know the truth can we please get back to the real purpose of my visit?" "Madeleine who hurt you? Please talk to me I want to help you." She wanted to get up put he was still holding her what forced her to keep sitting down. Then suddenly she had tears falling from her eyes and moments later she was sobbing into Casey´s chest. He was just holding her. After a few minutes her tears subsided and then she looked at him and saw so much love, passion and heart in his eyes.

She looked at her lap and started to talk. "When I was 8, my brother was 6 and my sister was 3, my father came into my room one evening. He got in bed with me and held me down while he was thrusting into me. I let out a scream but he held a hand infront of my mouth. After that it happened three to four times a week until a left after university when I was 23. He also beat me. When I left I took my sister with me so he could not hurt her. My brother went to be a Marine. I asked my sister if she wanted to move in with me so she could be closer to her college and she said yes without knowing the real reason for my question. My father also raped my mother. But my mother and I kept it from Alexander and Josephine. They never knew. We always kept it from them. After Josephine and I had moved out I started to work as a DDA in Domestic Violence and I earened enough so that I could set up an account for me and her for our future but she had to work a little to be able to pay the monthly costs.

After three years she had finished college and moved in with a friend from college to be near the hospital where she started to work as a nurse and where she still works. My boyfriend moven in with me. We had dated for two years. Shortly after he moved in he started to show his real beat my daily and raped at least once a day. He brought me to work and picked me up every day. He was jealous about every male near me. When we went out to run errands or to visit friends he made sure I would stay close to him. He took away most of my money. I do not no how but he did not notice that I put a certain amount on my account and on Josephine account every month. He controled me and made sure I did what he wanted. I had to eat what he wanted, to wear what he wanted and aside from 8-10 hours work a day I had to cook, clean the appartment and be nicht to him. He lost his jobt about four months after he moved in with me. But still he did not think it was nesscesary to help instead he watched TV every day and consumed bear more then anything else.

After three years in Domestic Violence I transferred to narcotics and now after the abuse over the last 18 years I started to show sysmptoms. My colleagues asked if I was abused but I always denied and made up storys why I was tired. I lived with him four three years until the police came to my appartment and arrested him. I was 27 and had lived in my appartment in Los Angeles for five years. Three years with Josephine and one year with Michael. Out of those I had worked three years in Domestic Violence and one in Narcotics. They arrested Michael because he had buyed a gun illegally and then he robbed a gas station. After he had the money he killed the cashier so he was sentenced to 25 years in prison. I have not seen him since. It was a one-room appartment with kitchen and bathroom and only cost 700 hundert a month. So I could put 1500 on each of our accounts every month and so I had four hundred left for the month and Josephine earned eight hundred so we some how came trough pretty well. A week after Michaels arrest Alexander died in Combat in Afghanistan where the stationed him after the attacks in 2001. He was on his second round to Afghanistan. He was in Afghanistan for 18 months. He should have come home a week later. He was burried in Arlington alongside his four comrads

I stopped putting money on Josephines account when I asked for a leave of absence three weeks after Michael was arrested. I had put money on our accounts for five years and two months. So Josephine and I both had 75,000 thousand dollars each plus benefits which put it up to 77,000 thousand dollars each. With that money I gave my appartment to Josephine who wanted to live alone so she could be alone with her very handsome and loving byfriend and I set off. I traveled aound the world for 35 months.

I traveled through Canada and America for 4 months. Then I traveled through all middle- and southamerican countrys along the panamericana and other roads for 6 months. After that I traveled through Australia, Neuseeland and the Islands for 4 months and worked a little during my stay in Australia and Neuseeland for total 6,000 Dollars. Then I flew to Asia and traveled through every Country in Asia for 7 months. Then I traveled to Europe and visited and traveled through all Country and visited the bautiful Islands in the medeteranian see and west of Africa for 4 months. Then my last stop was Africa. And I made around trip through every Country for 10 months. I can say I saw every Counry of the planet but I needed the trip to try to forget what had happened to my in one year and I really enjoyed the trip. So I traveled around the world in 35 months. After that I moved back in with my sister and we still live together but now in a two bedroom appartment and took classes again after she had moved out and while I was away and she has studied at med school for four years and is now working as a doctor in the hospital. She kept working as a nurse while she studied. She started to work there one year ago. A month after I returned from my world trip I started to work for the DA´s office again and started to work for Stark just like you. And I admit that I use sex to cover my fear of being abused again. And I leave after because I am afraid of haveing a relationship again." Casey looked at Madeleine surprised at what her life was like and what she had done and how she had lived her life feeling responsible and protecting her brother and her sister. She did not shed a tear after the tears she had shed earlier and just looked at him.

"Madeleine honey I love you with all my heart and would never hurt you. You have to believe that sweetheart. You gotta have to trust me."

"Casey I do trust you but I am still afraid."

" How about this. You and I make dinner in my kitchen and just enjoy ourselfs and we will see what you say tomorrow OK?"

"OK."

The next morning when Madeleine got up Casey was already in the kitchen making breakfast when Madeleine entered. "Oh my God Casey I am sorry sit down I will do that." "Madeleine I will do it there are men who know that women and men are equal and who believe that men can do housework too. Relax I got it." "Sorry it is just … old habbits die hard I guess." " It is Ok honey. Just remenber we are equal and you are alowed to do all the things I do and the other way around. You understand?" "Yes. Thank you Honey."

Over the next few weeks it took Casey a lot of time to assure Madeleine to move in with him and that he would not hurt her and that they were equal. Eventually she moved in with him and her sisters boyfriend moved in with her sister. Madeleine even started to give housework chores to Casey and sometimes just sat infront the TV or was just reading a book on the couch while Casey was doing things in the house and she started to feel that the way she was living her life now was the way it should be. Two equal people who work and rest while the other rest and works or the do household chores together or they rest together. They do what they like and Madeleine is not forced to do anything. If she does not want to do anything Casey does the things and he reads every wish from her eyes and pampers her a lot. She thinks she is ther happiest woman on earth in her present life and relationship.


	2. August 2006

August 2006

Casey and Madeleine´s relationship was slwoly growing. Madeleine had slowly learned that she and Casey were equal people and that she did not have to do everything on her own. She sometimes still tried to do things on her own but Casey then calmly told her that she did not have to it alone. Casey was proud of her. How fast she was able to slowly turn around her life and let someone help her with the things that needed to be done. But she was also proud of herself that she let him into her life and that she let him help her with household chores so easily.

She also had a problem that she had to deal with. Something she had to tell Casey about. But she still did not know how. She just hoped that she would come up with an idea how to tell him the best way.


	3. September 2006

September 2006

Madeleine has brought up the courage to talk to Casey. "Casey I need to talk to you." "Sure what is it?" He sat down on the bed across from her. "Casey I…..I." "Madeleine what is it?" "I am worried how you are going to react." "Sweetheart no matter what it is we will do it together. Spit it out." "Casey I am pregnant." She said in a very low voice almost not audible. "Madeleine did you just say that you are pregnant?" She nodded. "That is wonderful." "Are you sure?" "Madeleine I am sure that it is wonderful. We are going to have a baby. When did you find out?" "About a month ago." "Why did you not tell me earlier?" "I did not have the courage. I was afraid how you might react. I was scared Casey." He moved closer to Madeleine and took her hands in his. "Madeleine you do not have to be afraid of me. I love you. And now we are going to have a baby together. That is wonderful." "Casey it is wonderful. But we have only been together for a nine months. It is still to early for a baby." "Madeleine I understand that you are afraid but we are in this together. You are not going to be alone with the baby. I will never pressure you into anything you do not want." "But we only have five months left Casey. That is a short time. I am already four months pregnant Casey." "Madeleine we will have time to buy the things we need and to prepare everything." "Alright." He moved even closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He knew that she still had doubts and that she would need time to come to terms with pregnancy.

The next morning when he came into the kitchen he found Madeleine already prepared breakfast but right now she was in the bathroom. She was throwing up. He walked into the bathroom and knelt down behind her. He moved her hair out of her face. When she had finished he helped her stand up and helped her freshen up. He then led her to the dinningroom where she sat down on a chair. "Are you feeling better Madeleine?" "I am feeling better. We have to tell Stark today that I am pregnant. He needs to know." "I know Madeleine. We will but first I want you to eat a little bit." "I am not really hungry." "Only a little bit Madeleine. You have to eat something." "Alright." Both of them ate their breakfast.

After that they drove to work where they had to tell the team about her pregnancy. Casey was holding Madeleine´s hand during the drive. He knew that she was worried how they might react. They walked into their office where the rest of the team was already working. "Morning!" "Guys Madeleine and I have to tell you something." "Sure what is it?" asked Stark. "Madeleine is four months pregnant." "What? Why did you not tell us earlier?" "Sebastian could you please calm down." Casey had an arm wrapped around her. "Sebastian she told me last night. She could not tell me earlier because she was afraid what I and what you might say. She has had a bad past so please go easy on her." "I am sorry Madeleine. I am happy for you. But I need to find a temporary replacement for you." "I know Sebastian." The rest of the team congratulatet them. After that they went back to work.


	4. November 2006

November 2006

Madeleine was now coming to terms with her pregnancy. She has trusted Casey again. He was right they were going to be in it together. He was there when she needed him. He went through all her cravings with her. It did not scare him away because he was still there at her side. She was happy about it.

Huring her lunch break with Raina in a near by green area Raina saw that she was extremly happy. "Madeleine you look extremely happy." "I am happy Raina. I love Casey." "Madeleine Casey really loves you too. He would do anything for you." "I know. And in three months we are going to be parents of a little baby." "Yes you are." "I was rihgt with him the whole time Raina." "Why not? Did you think he could hurt you?" "I was a little afraid that that might happen. But I know now that he would never hurt ne or leave me." "That is right Madeleine. He would never hurt or leave you." "I know." She smiles at Raine and is relieved that she sees it the same way as she does.

There was only one thing she was worried about. What would Casey say if the baby would be a girl? She was afraid that he might be dissapointed of that. She wanted to find out the gender of the baby.


	5. December 2006

December 2006

Madeleine is now seven months pregnant. Casey had finally agreed to find out the gender of the baby. He saw that madeleine needed the definity what it would be.

Casey noticed that she was scared while they were sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office. He had an idea why she was scared. But he hoped that it would change when they found out the gender. He took her hand in his and drew circles on her palm. "What are you worried about Madeleine?" "The gender." "Why? Because you think that I would not be happy with a girl?" She nodded. "Honey I love you and our baby. I do not care if it is a girl. The only thing that matters to me is that you and the baby are healthy." "Are you sure?" "I am sure Madeleine and I will not repeat it." "Good." "Now relax."

When their names were called they followed a nurse into the exam room. Madeleine moved up her blouse so that the doctor could do a sonogram. The doctor put gel on her stomach and did a sonogram. "Madeleine you are expecting a girl." "A girl?" "Yes." "Thank you." As the doctor left the room Casey could see that she was looking down. He knew that she was still afraid that he would want a boy. He sat down next to her on the exam table and wrapped an arm around her. "It will only be a girl Casey." "Not only Madeleine. It will be our little girl. She will be raised and treated like a boy. So stop worrying. It will be our daughter and I am happy about it." "Ok." He pulled her into him and kissed her temple. He knew that he had to prove to her that he would treat a girl equal to a boy.


	6. Febuary 2007

Febuary 2007

Madeleine is expecting her baby everyday now. Casey had a few days of so that Madeleine did not have to be alone during the last few days. Both of them were excited.

"Casey!" He ran into the bathroom were he found her clutching the table. "Casey I have contractions." "Alright. Calm down." He helped her to sit down. "I will get your bag and then we will go to the hospital." He got her bag from the bedroom and then helped Madeleine down the stairs and into the car. During the drive to the hospital she was clutching his hand. "It hurts." "You are doing good." "Make it stio Casey." "We are already at the hospital." Madeleine was in a lot of pain.

He helped her out of the car and helped her into the hospital. They were brought to a private room. The nurse came to check her but she was defninitly not ready for an epidural yet. After secven hours of labor Madeleine was just crying. "Casey make it stop please!" "Honey you are doing great." "I can´t Casey. I am tired." "I know but our daughter needs you to do that." "OK." She was weak. He hhoped that she would be able to have an epidural soon.

Six hours later she woke up to the epidural wearing of. "Madeleine now you have to push." "I will be right at your side Madeleine." She clutched his hand as another contraction hit her. Her breathing was heavy. She went through a lot of contractions during the next two hours. After the final pushe their daughter was born. Madeleine fell back in Casey´s arms while the nurse opened her gown to put the baby on her chest for body to body contact. Casey had his arms wrapped around her. He then cut the umbilical cord and the nurse took the baby to clean it, dress it and weigh it.

She gave the girl back to Madeleine after that. Madeleine sat back in Casey´s arms with their daughter in her arms. "Casey we have never thought about a name for her." "Madeleine relax. We have time for that." "Have you ever thought of a name yet Casey?" "No. You?" "Josephine after my sister." "I like that name sweetheart." He turned her head and gave her a sweet kiss. "What middle name?" "No idea." "How about Madeleine?" "You want to name her after me Casey?" "Why not. You are her mother. Why would I not name her after you?" "I had no idea that you wanted to name her after me." "But I want to. Because I love you." "Alright." "Josephine Madeleine Woodland." "Yes that is her name Casey." He gave her a kiss. He was happy to hold his wife and daughter in his arms.


	7. March 2007

March 2007

Josephine Madeleine Woodland has been born on Febuary 26th 2007. Madeleine and Casey were proud parents. Casey is a very wodnerful father who loved to take care of his daughter which amazed Madeleine but it let her love him even more. She knew now that he was the man of her dreams and that he would do everything for her and their daughter.

Madeleine had just put their daughte rto bed for her nap when the doorbellr ang. "I got it Madeleine." He opened the door to a onknown man. "How can I help you.?" Madeleine was now standing at the top of the stairs. "Dad what are you doing here?" She slowly walked down the stairs and stood next to Casey. "I wanted to visit you Madeleine." Casey could see that she was uncomfortable with the situation. "Madeleine honey go upstairs. I will handle it." She looked at him afraid. "Casey I cannot do that." She said that in a barely audible voice. He could see the stress in her eyes. "Madeleine please you will only get upset agein. Please do this for me. Go upstairs and get some rest. I will be there shortly." "Promise?" "Sweetheart I will be there in a minute." "OK." Madeleine went back to her daughters room and sat in the recliner on the corner of the room. "Why are you not letting me in your house?" "Because Madeleine does not want to see you. I am asking you to leave. Or do I have to call the police?" Madeleine´s father left reluctantly. He called Stark who put officers around the house. He wanted his wife to feel safe. He then went upstairs. Stark and the team would be there shortly.

He found her shaking like a leaf in the recliner in their daughters room. He knelt down infront of her careful not ti scare her. "Madeleine honey I am right here. He is gone." He took her hands in his. They were cold like ice and she was sweating. She was panicking. "We have officers around our house. I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect you." He liftet her up and put her down on the bed standing in Josephine´s room incase someone needed to stay there over night. He covered her with the blanket to keep her warm. He sat down at the edge of the bed holding her hand, the other stroking her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Josephine." "Ssh. She is sleeping in the crib over there. She is fine. Madeleine the team will be here in a minute to help us. OK?" She just nodded.

A few mintues later the doorbell rang. It had to be their team. "Madeleine I will be right back. I will just open the door for the team. Alright?" "No. Do not leave me." "I will be right back I promise." "No. I will come with you and so will Josephine." "Madeleine." "Casey please….." He saw that she was clinging to hom and how she was pleading with him to not leave her alone. He helped her up and then took Josephine from her crib. He put her in Madeleine´s arm and then led his family down the stairs. He opened the door and it revealed the team. He led Madeleine and the team to the couch. He sat down on the armrest nect to Madeleine. Raina was sitting at her other side. He had an arm wrapped around her. "So why are we here Casey?" "Today Madeleine´s father showed up and made her panic. We would like you to request a restraining order against him." "Why? What did he do Madeleine?" asked jessica. Madeleine moved closer to Casey and laid her head against his shoulder so that her open hair was covering her face. He tightened his hold on her. "Do you want them to know honey?" She looked up at with pure fear in his eyes. "No please not."

"Guys you heard Madeleine. She does not want you to know." "Madeleine please you have to give us something to work on." "Raina I cannot. Please." They saw that she would not give them any information at all. Raina carefully reached over to give her arm a squeeze. Madeleine looked at Raina and gave her a weak smile. Raina then speaks up. "Isaac and Sebastian could you please leave us alone with her?" "Sure." The two go to the kitchen and leave the others alone. "Honey do you want me to leave too?" "No." "Madeleine do you want to tell Jessica and me what happened?" "Madeleine I can arrange a hearing without media and public. The media does not even need to know about this case" said Jessica trying to give Madeleine security.

"My father is a bad person. He was a bad father. We all feared his belt when we were children." "Casey pulled her into him even more careful not to hurt Josephine. "I am sorry Madeleine." "Thank you Jessica. Casey we have to warn my sister Josephine and my brother Benedict." "Calm down. I will give Jessica and Raine their adressed. Do not worry." "Thank you so much." "Madeleine you and Casey enjoy your time with your daughter. Raina and I will handle the rest." "Thank you Jessica. I asked for officers to be around our house. We will be alright."

After their team had left Casey brought Madeleine and Josephine to their bedroom. He and Madeleine leaned back against the headboard with Madeleine in Casey´s arms. She was holding the sleeping Josephine. He hoped that Madeleine would recover from the events of that day.


	8. April 2007

April 2007

Madeleine is still in panic, because of her father and what he might do. Casey and the team could see that she is uneasy. Except her, Casey, Jesscia, Raina and Isaac no one knows what he really did to her. Casey is worried about her because he knows how much she has fought to have a normal life and to enjoy living it. He is a little worried that it might through her back in her progress and destroy everything she has learned over the past year.

Raina saw her sitting in the conference room reading a file. She sat down next to her. "Madeleine are you alright?" "Please do not tell my brother and my sister what my dad did to me and my mother. They never knew anything." "Ok. I will tell Jessica." "Thank you Raina." "It is alright. Are you alright?" "I will be." "OK." Raina got up and gave Madeleine´s shoulder a squeeze and left the room. Raina went to Casey because she is worried about Madeleine. "Raina!" "Casey I am a little worried about Madeleine." "I will talk to her." "OK."

Casey entered the conference room where he found Madeleine infron of the window. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Honey it is me." After that she relaxed into him." "Honey are you alright?" She just nodded hoping that he would not notice anything. He noticed that she did not seem to be alright.l he turned her around in his arms and pulled her to his chest. "Honey you are still afraid of your father right?" She looked up at him shocked that he could read her so good. "I am alright Casey. We have to continue working." With that she tried to free herself out of his arms but he held her tight. "Talk to me." "No. I have to work Casey. So do you." With that she wlked out of his arms and left the conference room and returned to her desk.

Casey went back to his desk, too. but he knew that he would talk to her in the evening even if she might fight against it. Until then he would keep a close eye on her.

In the evening she was taking care of their daughter. He would wait until she has taken care of Josephine. When she came back to the livingroom she sat down next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders while she clutched his hands. "Talk to me Madeleine." "Casey I am fine really." "I want to help you honey." "Casey drop it. I am fine." With that she got nup and went to their bedroom. Casey knew that she would push him away and fight him.

He knew he could not let her go back to her old behaviour so he followed her to their bedroom. As he stood infront of the closed door he could hear her talking on the phone with someone. When she opened the door a minute later she walked past him without even seeing him. He followed her back to the livingroom. When he sat down next to her she wanted to get up again but he held her back and made her sit down again. "Let go." "Honey I will not let you shut me out." "Casey please." "No honey. I know that you are afraid but I can only help you if you talk to me." He pulled her into his chest trying to let her feel safe. "I canno talk Casey." "Honey I am here when you are ready." "Yeah." She hid her face in his chet when tears threatened to fall. He pulled her into him even more.

After a few minutes sobs wrecked her small body. He just held her. "I am right here honey. You are not alone." As if trying to ensure that he would stay she clutched his shirt. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He helped her change and after changing himself he joined her in bed. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She was still crying unable to stop the tears. "Why can he not just leave me alone. Why?" "I do not know honey. But you are not alone Madeleine." She nodded into his chest trying to cam down. A few minutes later her breathing evened out and he knew that she is alseep hoping that she will get through this ordeal.


	9. June 2007

June 2007

Madeleine´s father is not allowed to get in contact with his daughter after she has gotten a restraining order against him. She is relieved. Casey is relieved too even though he is still worried about his wife. He knows that she is still afraid of him since he has gotten in contact with his daughter. He knows that she is fighting her fear and panic. All she did and is doing is pöanned and structured, more then otfen which is a common reaction for traumatised women. That is her way of trying to get her life under control. He also noticed that she sometimes seemed as if she is being chased. It almost broke his heart to see her likt that. He did everything he could to help her cope with her experiece.

One morning when she entered the kitchen Casey walked up to her and wrapped her into a hug. He could see the stress in her face. "It will all go back to normal Madeleine." "When? It has to end." "it will sweetheart. Soon." "OK." He could see that she is weak. "Honey I have to go to work. Do you want to come?" "Do not go. Please." He pulled back to look into her eyes and could only see tiredness, fear and sadness.

"Honey I have a court meeting this morning. But I will be home as soon as possible." "Casey why can´t Raina do your court date?" "Madeleine you know as well as I do that I have to go to court." "I know. I just want my life back Casey." "We will have our life back." He kissed her temple while pulling her into his chest. "I have to go but I will be back home soon." "Alright. I love you." "I love you, too." He kissed her. "Try to get some rest." "Yeah." He reluctantly left his wife and daughter alone while he went to court.


	10. July 2007

July 2007

Madeleine is very slwoly recovering from her fathers reapeereance a few months ago. She is very slowly starting to become the old one again much to Casey´s happiness. She even had fun taking care of Josephine again. She was starting to be happy again.

She was playing with Josephine when Casey entered the livingroom. "Casey!" "Hey sweetheart!" He gave his wife and his daughter a kiss. "How are you feeling?" "I am alright. I hope that I never have to see him again." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him. "It will be alright sweetheart." She leaned her hewad against his chest and they watched their daughter play.

Later that night he woke up to fing her side of the bed empty. He got up and found her sitting on the couch. He slowly walked into the room and sat down next to her. "Hey!" "Why are you up sweetheart?" "I just woke up Casey." He looked at her and could see that there was more. He wrapped an arm around her. "You had a night mare right?" She looked at him shocked that he had found out. "What happened in your dream honey?" "Casey?" "Madeleine talk to me. I want to help you." "I cannot. Not yet." He pulled her to him more. "You know that I am here when you need me." "Thank you." He just held her and let her calm down and compose herself.

About an hour later she was breathing normal again and has composed herself. "It was about my father. About one of his attacks on me." He could hear the tears in her voice and stroked her shoulder to calm her down. "Cone on let us go back to bed. I promise you that I will hold you. You are not going to be alone." "Alright." He helped her up and led her back to their bed. He helped her slip in and then joined her pulling her into him holding her tight. "Promise that you do not let go." "I promise you that I will stay right here." "Thank you." He watched as she fell asleep and when he was sure that she was sleeping he fell asleep, too."


	11. August 2007

August 2007

Madeleine´s nightmares were backa gain and she woke up almost every night after such a dream. Casey did everything he possibly could to help her. They often talked about the dreams after Madeleine has brought up the courage to talk to him. But she was alos reliving things from her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. It was a lot of turmoil that was stirred up again which she had to work through. She could be sure that Casey would be at her side the whoel time.

"Honey cou look tired." "Casey I am fine. OK? He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Madeleine I understand. But I at least would like you to lay down and get some rest. You can lie down on the couch." "Casey I am alright." She broke free from his embrace and continued to do the work she did before. He watched her knowing that she could not keep that behaviour up much longer. He could see that she was exhausted hand hurt.

He went to their daughters room and came back with her in his arms. She saw him sitting on a chair with Josephine in his arms and walked to him. When she sat down across from him he took her hand in his and drew circles on her palm with his thumb. He looked into her normally beautiful eyes and saw everything else then the beautiful shining. "Casey I am worried." "About what sweetheart?" "What if he breaks out of jail?" He put Josephine into her playpen and sat back down again. He took her hands in his.

"Madeleine that is not going zo happen. I give you my word that it is not going to happen." "Casey but if he still gets out in some way?" he pulled her to sit on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and covered her hands with his free one. "Hey! I know that you are worried and afraid. I do not blame you for feeling that way. But you have to give yourself a break. He is in jail. Honey your father hurt you and violated arestraining order. He is where he bleongs and for what he did to you he is going to pay." "Yeah." He could hear the hesitance in her voice. "It will be alright sweetheart." She buried her face ion his chest and slowly relaxed into his tight embrace. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down and happy that she would be copmpletly alright soon.


	12. December 2007

December 2007

It was shortly before Christmas and Madeleine had completly recovered by now. She and Casey were completely happy again now. They are expecting their second child in May. After she had found out about her pregnancy in October she had started to be happy again. Casey was relieved to see her smile again and he was happy about becoming a father again. They had wanted more then one child but they did not expect it this early.

"Casey have you ever thought abou any names yet?" He was a little surprised by her question. "We still have five months Madeleine." "I know. I am just thinking." "So what are your ideas honey?" "Well I do not want to honor my father or his father." "I know." "I have already thought about a name for a girl. I would like to honor a lot of people. Well I would either name her Elizabeth Caroline after my mother and my two grandmothers. The other name is Charlotte Rose-Marie after your mother and two grandmothers. To be honest names for boys are harder to find." "Madeleine how about Benedict Robert for a boy?" "After my brother and my other grandfather?" "Yes. If you want to have a boy with that name." "Yes. I want our son to have that name Casey." He smiled at her. She leaned forward for a kiss he was willing to give her.

"We will find the right name for our baby honey." "Yeah we will. She helad a protective hand over her sloly forming stomach. He joined her hand on her stomach with his. She leaned into his chest thankful for him being there with her.


	13. May 2008

May 2008

On May 29th 2008 Madeleine has given birth a second time. Both Madeleine and Casey were surprised that her bump was a lot bigger then the first time. To their surprise she had given birth to twins. The doctor could not see it on the ultrasound because the second baby was hiding behind the first baby. Their daughters were fraternal twins and did not look the same. They are not identical. They now had three little daughters. The first twin is named Charlotte Rose-Marie after Casey´s mother and two grandmothers. The second twin is names Elizabeth Caroline after Madeleine´s mother and two grandmothers. Their daughter Josephine is with Isaac and Raina.

Casey sat next to her on the bed with her cuddled into his side, sleeping. He watched his wife and daughters sleeping. Madeleine is exhausted after a very long exhausting labor and giving birth to their twin daughters. He knows to well that she was hoping for a boy because she still thinks that he would want a son. He admitted that he would be happy with a boy but what mattered to hom the most was the health of his wife and children.

He felt her stirr beside him and he tightened his hold on her. "I am right here honey." She just nodded into his chest. "They are beautiful Casey." "Yes honey they are beautiful just like their mother and older sister." She looked at him doubting. "Honey you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I kn ow and I love you. I know that your father and former boyfriend made you think that you are not beautiful and made you a lesser person but that is the past. You are going to have to trust me when I tell you that you are beautiful and that I love you." "Ok." He kisse her lips and pulled her into him.

"Listen to me Madeleine." She looked up at him. "I do not want you to think that I wouls have needed to have a son. I always told you that it does not matter to me which gender the baby has. They only thing that matters to me and concers me is that you and our children are healthy." "Casey I know that you wanted a son." "Madeleine I will not repeat it again. It does not matter what gender our children have or will have. The only thing that matters is that all of you are healthy." "OK." He smiled happily that he was able to convince her.

A week later tow days after they had all returned to their house Casey noticed a change in Madeleine´s behaviour, he was not able to explain. "Honey what is bothering you?" "Casey I am just starting to notice that it is harder then I thought to have three little children under two in the house." He took her hand in his. "Madeleine I know that you are scared at how hard it will be once I have to go back to work, but right now you are not alone honey. And next week Josephine will go to Daycare again. It will be easier then but you will never hae to do the whole work alone. I will help you and support you like I did it with Josephine." "Thank you Casey." He pulled her into a hug knowing that it would be a hard and trying time for her during the first few months until the twins would sleep more


	14. Febuary 2009

Febuary 2009

Madeleine had recovered from the resurfacing pictures after their ruined weekend. It had taken Casey a lot of time and a lot of conversations with Madeleine to get her to be the old one again. He hoped that the dramas were over now and that they could love their normal life again.

The kids were with their sitter during the day when Casey and Madeleine were working. Madeleine came into their office with a letter. "Casey!" He looked up from his paperwork. She sat down on the edge of his desk. "I got a letter from Josephine." "What dows it say?" "She and Matthew are going to marry in July." "That is good." "Are you sure Casey?" "Yes. They have been together for six years and have been living together for almost three years." "I know." "It will be alright." "I have to tell her about dad and my former boyfriend. Could you call her?" "Sure."

Around noon Josephine arrived and she, Casey and Madeleine went to the conference room. "I know that you will probably hate me after I tell you this about dad and my former boyfriend." "What?" "Mom and I his ti from you and Benedict. Dad beat mom and me up every day. My former boyfriend, who lived with us, went even further Josephine." Casey was holding her hand as she was tryingto control the tears. "He raped you?" "A lot. Yes." Josephine swallowed and then looked at Madeleine. "Why did you never tell me? Why did you never tell me about dad?" "I wanted to protect you. I was ashamed that I fell in love with an abusive man. I could hardly talk to Casey. It took me days to tell him the whole story." "I am sorry Madeleine." Josephine got up and walked around the table to give Madeleine a hug.

After Madeleine´s sister had left Casey noticed that she was more relaxed. "I am glad that I finally told her." "Good. I am proud of you." "Thank you." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.


End file.
